catanescofandomcom-20200215-history
Nightnian
Nightnian ''(called also ''Nightmare Lian) is the third OC beloging to the Italian animator Catanesco. He is the only character to be evil and is the main antagonist of all the other OCs. Origins Nightnian was born after the exorcism on Lian to free him from the curse that a dangerous robot sent him. Initially, he was a transformation of Lian, but he proved himself to be someone else: a robot that terrorizes people and kills everyone without mercy. People began to worry about the status of Lian, who found precautions to intervene as soon as possible. After making the escorcism, Nightnian becomes an autonomous entity with his own thought and abilities. He moves to one of the craters of Mount Etna. Since 2017, he attempts to carry out several attacks in Sicily, all thwarted by Lian. Even today, he continues to terrorize the Sicilians and to organize more dangerous attacks to prove his dangerousness throughout the national territory. He is wanted by the State Police for terrorism and threat, anyone who catches him will have a reward of 100,000 euros. Appearance Nightnian is regarded as the Nightmare version of Lian (for this he is also called Nightmare Lian). Actually, he is just the distorted form of the Sicilian rabbit. Similar to Nightmare Bonnie and Lian, he is totally ruined, has sharp teeth that can kill a person with just one bite, and metal nails that can penetrate his hand into the body of the opponent. He wears a dark red bow tie and a partly ruined black top hat. Of blue-white coloring, he has red pupils. Moreover, he is able to change form, until he has a new transformation (called Twistnian). This new form does not differ much from its original appearance, but is more forceful and dangerous. Personality Nightnian is considered the opposite of Lian. Compared to the protagonist rabbit, Nightnian is against any benevolent action (music, sport, assistance, etc.). He is emotionless: he can only feel anger. Being emotionless, he has no mercy for anyone, he does not care about other people and always thinks for himself. The robot defines himself a solitary being. Compared to all the other antagonists, Nightnian is against alliances and collaboration with other villains. According to him, alliances tend to make him weaker than others. Nightnian's purpose is to be superior to everyone and to be the sole master of the world, which means that he is strongly individualistic. Anyone trying to ally with him, Nightnian is always ready to defeat them. An example is described by Catanesco in the short of "Beware The Sailor" (song by Metatrone), where Nightnian proves his cunning: giving false information to some criminals about Lian's indentkit, they take them seriously. The information was as follows: "Lian is a rabbit inhabitant in eastern Sicily, he is the enemy of the Lord of all Evil and our ruin, and over the last few months he has weakened to such an extent that he is easily defeated." The criminals do not realize the deception and Lian destroys them all after a few seconds. Nightnian's goal is to take them off. Although he wants to conquer the world, his main goal will always be to defeat Lian. Since Nightnian hates love and female sex, he declares himself asexual. According to him, love tends to weaken him. Nightnian is in favor of terrorism and crime; despite this, he tries to defeat the territorists and criminals for personal purposes. Nightnian is a Satanist, organizes rituals to offer his victims to the Lord of Evil. In fact, before attacking, he always says: "The Lord of all evils awaits you in his Kingdom!" He hopes to summon all the demons to increase his strength. He does not feed. He declares that food is part of the Good, even if he does not need to be fed. Nightnian is not afraid of anything, but weakens when exposed too much to the sun. Abilities Nightnian possesses various abilities that, according to him, were given to him by the Devil. He is able to: * launch double force punches to those of Lian; * throw jets of fire at the opponents; * cause earthquakes of 8.6 magnitude for a diameter of 5 km; * evoke evil spirits; * emanating deafening screams; * use firearms and explosives; * attack with lightning. The strength of the attacks increases if he turns into Twistnian. To consider that the transformation, as for Fire Lian, wastes all the energy of Nightnian making him weak. For this, the robot maintains the transformation for about thirty minutes. The status of his strength also depends on the brightness of his pupils. If the brightness is high, it means that Nightnian has increased his strength; if it is low, it means that he has weakened. Thanks to the strength of his hands, he is able to destroy anything. He can kill an opponent even with the strength of the bite or metal nails. On full moon nights, he can become dangerous and lose control. Relationship Lian the Bunny He is the nemesis of Nightnian. He fights to defend the Sicilian territory from Nightnian's attacks. He is very strong in combat and is joined by many friends and allies. Lian is the main OC and avatar of Catanesco. The Lord of the Evil Nightnian considers him as his God. He offers him sacrifices to strengthen his strength and get closer to the Kingdom of the Underworld. Quotes * The Lord of all evils awaits you in his Kingdom! Trivia * Originally, Nightnian had to be part of the Good. In the end, Catanesco decided to make him an enemy of Lian. * Nightnian is separated from Lian, as his appearance is not suitable for being one of the protagonists. Category:Original Characters